Poison and Wine
by SpringHiller09
Summary: After getting pregnant at seventeen, Bella vowed to never give her heart to anyone again. However, when Edward, the new teacher at her daughters elementary school shows her not all men are scum, she must decide between listening to her heart or her head.
1. We Jumped

**Chapter One: We Jumped**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Welcome to Jacksonville." The flight attendant said over the intercom. I looked over at my mother as she tightly gripped my fathers hand. She hated flying, but we had to go to Florida to be with my grandmother and Dad said there was no way in hell we were driving. Mom sucked it up since her mother was slowly declining and reluctantly agreed to buy the plane tickets.

I loved my Grandma Jane, but the idea of spending the entire summer with her made me a little nauseous. I was seventeen and it was the summer before my senior year of high school. I just wanted to go to the pool with Alice and get ice creme with Angela. I sucked it up, knowing my grandmother was old and this would the last time to spend time with her while she was still aware, but it still stunk.

Once we landed, mom ran off the plane and the three of us headed to baggage claim. After twenty minutes, we were standing at the curb, waiting for the cab we'd called once we landed. It was a short drive to grandma's house from the airport and the look on her face when she saw us made the trip seem like nothing. Mom moved out to Seattle with my Dad once they were married due to his job so it was rare I actually got to see her.

"My precious, Bella." She cooed as she kissed my cheeks and wiped the lipstick off her face. We got the call from her doctor six months ago and he explained to us Grandma Jane was in the early stages of Alzheimers. She was only in Stage 2, meaning she was forgetting where she'd placed her car keys or the name of the neighbors dog, but it wasn't bad yet.

He said it wouldn't be long though until she wouldn't recognize us.

Which is why we were spending all summer with her.

"Hi, Grandma Jane." I smiled as I hugged her tightly. I was happy she still recognized me, but I nearly teared up at the thought of her staring at me blankly, not knowing who I was.

Dad brought our bags into the small condo she lived in and she showed us where we'd be staying. Since it was only a two bedroom place, I was stuck on the pullout couch all summer, but I didn't mind. I spent fifty percent of the week on Alice's futon in her bedroom.

"I'm gonna go explore." I sighed after I'd changed into my bathing suit and pulled my coverup on. The upside to being here for three months was she lived right on the beach. There was sand on her back porch thats how close she was. I walked down to the wet, dense sand and began walking. It really was beautiful and I understood why she refused over and over my parents invitation to come live with us.

I stopped and turned towards the ocean, smiling as the sun dipped lower into the sky, making the sky bright orange and red and purple. I had something to look forward to each night.

As I turned to continue walking, I rammed right into what felt like a brick wall. I fell back on my ass and whipped my sunglasses off to yell at the idiot. But, when I looked up and saw him standing over me, I couldn't think straight. He was hot. He had beautifully tanned skin and his shirt was off, showing off his sculpted body.

"I am so sorry, are you okay?" He asked as he held his hand out for me. I nodded like a starstruck teenager and took his hand. He lifted me easily and bent down to my height. I didn't realize how tall he was. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just a little wet." I laughed nervously. "From the ocean water...nothing else." I spat and covered my mouth with my hand, realizing what I'd just said. "Sorry, I don't usually sound like some stupid girl."

"No need to worry." He smiled and I thought my heart stopped. He had a beautiful smile. "I really am sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."

"You were running, I should have paid better attention." I argued. It wasn't a big deal, I just didn't want him to disappear.

"Are you here on vacation?"

"Yeah, how can you tell?" I asked.

"You're very pale." He pointed out and all of a sudden all of his appeal was gone. I hated how pale I was, but growing up in rainy Seattle had taken a toll on my skin. Plus, I burned before I tanned most of the time. "That isn't a bad thing." He was quick to say. "Most of the people who don't live here are pale."

"I'm from Seattle." I explained. "I don't see the sun very much."

"It's a good thing you're in Florida then." He smiled and my heart rate picked up. "I'm Jacob, by the way."

"Bella." I smiled. "So, by the tone of your skin, can I assume you live here?"

"Yeah, I've lived in Florida my whole life." He explained. "But, we just moved to Jacksonville from Tampa." He told me. "But, I'm also Native American so that could be why I'm so tan."

"Wow," I whispered. He was already more interesting than I was after only two minutes of talking to him.

"What are you and your family planning for the week?"

"We're here all summer." I told him. "My grandma is in the early stages of Alzheimers so we're here for one last time when she still knows who we are." I told him. I had no idea why I was telling this to a complete stranger when it took weeks for me to tell Alice back home. "So...yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you're going to be here all summer." He smiled. "Cause at least I'll know someone."

"When did you move here?"

"Two weeks ago." He shrugged. "I haven't met too many people yet."

"Give me your phone." I ordered and without hesitation, he dug into his shorts pocket and got his phone. He unlocked it and handed it to me. I put my number in it, hoping he'd catch on and handed it back to him. "I should get back."

"Not until you give me your phone." He laughed and I shrugged. "What?"

"It's back at the house." I smiled as I turned around. "The balls in your court now!"

* * *

From the day I met Jake, I was committed. It was rediculous. I barely knew him and I was going back to Seattle at the end of August. But, he consumed me and I was falling in love with me.

He was perfect. So different than Mike. He didn't treat me like a porcelain doll, like I'd break if he touched me. He took my out on his motorcycle and the only rule he had was I was wearing clothes to cover my skin and wear my helmet. He didn't constantly ask if I was okay and if I wanted to go back. He let me enjoy the ride and let me watch the sunsetting.

"Bella, when is Jake coming?" Dad called from the desk. Grandma was still doing okay, but I could tell she was quickly fading. She was always forgetting Jake's name and asked multiple times what we were having for dinner. But, I was counting my blessings. She knew who I was and I thanked God everyday.

"He said he'd be here at three." I told him. My family also took an immediate liking to Jake. Dad and him bonded over their mutual hatred for the Baltimore Ravens and their love for football in general. Mom liked him because he had amazing manners for a seventeen year old and she told me he treated me like a queen.

I was believing her more and more.

"Burger or hot dog?" Dad asked as he and Mom came inside from their happy hour on the deck. Despite it only being one in the afternoon.

"Burger." I told him. "With everything but..."

"Onions." He laughed. "I know you, Bells." He smiled as he headed into the kitchen. Mom had taken Grandma for their usual walk on the beach, leaving me to do whatever. I decided to pull my bathing suit on and go out to the beach to swim around for a little bit. I rubbed the sunscreen into my skin before jumping into the waves.

After a few minutes, I felt the familiar hands on my hips and leaned into him.

"Hi, beautiful." He whispered before kissing my neck. I wrapped my arm around his neck and turned my head to see him. Even after a month, he still took my breath away.

"Hi." I giggled as he pressed his lips to mine. His hands crept lower until he was pressing against my heat. "Jake, no."

"No?" He laughed. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that to me."

"Mom and Grandma could walk by at any moment." I argued. "Plus, ocean sex was not one of the better times we've had." I reminded him. We tried that when we had the bright idea to go skinny dipping a week ago. It burned and I didn't let either of us finish since it was so uncomfortable.

"Fine," He sighed, pretending to me angry with me. "But, you owe me."

"I know." I smirked as I grabbed his neck and pulled him into me. He grabbed my ass and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you," I whispered before he stilled completely. We'd never said that to each other. "I'm sorry," I said. "You don't have to say it. I just...I wanted you to know."

"I love you too." He nodded nodded and it was like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. He sighed and kissed me again before he let me down.

Once we saw Mom and Grandma walking back, we trudged out of the ocean to greet them. Mom hugged Jake warmly and Grandma just nodded. She just couldn't remember him. She always warmed up to him like they were the best of friends, but each time seeing him was new. It was sad. Jake left to go home and clean up while I jumped in the bathtub.

Jake was back before I was finished getting ready and I smiled as I walked onto the patio as him and my dad talked about the Rays baseball game earlier that afternoon. Apparently, they just weren't playing like themselves recently...whatever that meant. Jake turned and smiled at me and held his hand out for me to grab. I smiled as he pulled me into his lap and silently breathed in relief when Dad didn't even flinch.

I couldn't be within five feet of Mike when Dad was around.

"Jake, sweetie, would you like a salad with dinner?" Mom asked as she stepped onto the back porch.

"Please, Mrs. Swan." He nodded.

"You call me Mrs. Swan again and you get no dessert." She threatened as she went back inside. After a few more minutes, Dad began grilling the burgers and hot dogs and Jake pulled me down to the beach. He threaded his fingers threw mine as we began walking along the wet sand. I rested my head on his shoulder as we stopped and too everything in.

Florida was no overrated.

After a while, we headed back to join my family on the small deck for dinner. Grandma was still acting unsure of Jake, but she knew him somehow. It pained me that she couldn't remember the guy I was falling in love with. But, that was life and things could always be worse.

Dad hogged Jake all of dinner and most of dessert until Mom told us it was okay to leave and go do our own thing. I went inside and changed into more comfortable clothing before meeting Jake at his beat up old car. He opened the door for me before getting into the drivers side and began driving to our destination. He stopped in a small parking lot across from an old pier.

"Ready to see the best fireworks ever?" He asked as he pulled me close to him.

"How would you know?" I asked. "You just moved here?"

"A guy from Dads work told him this was the place he took his wife on their first date on the Fourth...they've been married for twenty years."

"So, in other words, you're trying to get lucky?" I laughed as we reached the end of the pier and leaned up against the railing.

"Well, if it's that obvious." He laughed as he kissed my cheek. The sun dipped into the water and the first firework blew up in the sky. He stood behind me with his arms wrapped around me as I watched the best display I'd ever seen. With it being so cloudy in Seattle, it was a little difficult to see some of the fireworks on the Fourth.

"I can see why they've been married for so long."

"Told you they were good." He smiled as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me, but I wouldn't go with him. He turned back towards me and cocked an eye brow at me.

"I love you." I whispered. This time when I saw it, I didn't feel like I was gonna throw up. It felt right to say, even if it only had been a month. Sometimes, with the right person, time didn't matter. And...Jake was the right person.

"I love you too." He whispered as he leaned into me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips, pushing me back into the railing. "Lets get out of here." He whispered breathlessly as he pulled back. I kissed him one last time before nodding and pushing him away from me.

* * *

It was nearing the end of August and we only had a week left until we left for Washington. Jake and I were doing great, except these last few days. He'd been distant and he was ignoring me and I couldn't figure out why. I just hoped we'd be able to figure it out before I had to leave.

I didn't want to leave us like this.

But, then I had no idea what would happen when I went home. I mean we loved each other, but Florida and Washington were in total opposite directions from each other. I'd never get to see him and I had a hunch he wouldn't come to Washington or anywhere close to go to school. Florida was his home and he'd been dreaming of Florida State since middle school.

I'd never get any answers if he kept ignoring me. I was getting fed up with him so after my walk with Grandma, I jumped into her old car and drove down to his house. His car and motorcycle were there so I knew he was home. There was no running away from me. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door and knocked loudly.

"Bella," He said emotionless when he finally opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"You're ignoring me." I shrugged. "I wanna spend my last week here with you, Jake, and I can't do that if you won't return my calls."

"Bella, this summer was fun and I'm never going to forget our time together...but you know it's just a summer flight, right?" He asked and I felt my stomach drop. I didn't know what was going to happen when I left but...summer fling. "It isn't like I'm your boyfriend now."

"But...you said you love me." I argued. "On the Fourth."

"You said it first." He told me. "And, you were a lot of fun. I didn't want to ruin that yet."

"Jake, please." I begged. "We...we can work it out."

"Work what out, Bella?" He laughed. "You aren't my girlfriend. We aren't going to have a long distance relationship. This was a summer fling and that's all it ever will be."

"Were you juts trying to get me into bed?" I whispered as I felt my heart literally breaking. He meant the world to me, even if it had been a few months. "Did I mean anything to you?"

"You were a good time, Bells. And your family's great." He nodded. "But...now I'm going to say this one last time...we aren't a couple. I'm not your boyfriend and this is over." He said and I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes.

"Go to hell you fucking bastard!" I shouted before turning around and running back to the car. I somehow managed to get myself home without killing myself and just stayed in my car for a few minutes to calm down. Mom and Dad didn't need me doing this to them, it was hard enough with Grandma Jane. I grabbed some tissues from the glove compartment and wiped my eyes before getting out of the car and heading inside.

"Hey, baby." Dad greeted with a kiss on the cheek. "Is Jake coming for dinner?" He asked and with the sound of his name, the tears began to fill in my eyes again. "Oh, no please...please don't cry. Renee!" He called as I fell into his arms.

"What did you do?" She asked as she pulled me out of his arms and into hers. I loved my father, but he wasn't very good at comforting people when they needed it.

"Nothing!" He told her.

"Jake...there is no Jake anymore." I sobbed. "He dumped me...well he told me we...we were just...just a fling." I cried and I could see my dad's face turning red. "He didn't really love me. I was just another fling for him."

"I'm gonna kill him." Dad screamed. "Fucking little prick!"

"Daddy, please." I whispered. "It isn't worth it."

"He broke your heart Bella." He argued. "He should be punished."

"But, now I know that I can't just be giving my heart out to people." I shrugged as I ran into their bedroom.


	2. Inside My Chest

**Chapter Two: Inside my Chest**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"I declare the Class of 2014...officially graduated!" The high school principle exclaimed. Everyone stood up and threw their caps in the air and I smiled broadly as I watched the scene around me unfold. This was what we'd been working towards for twelve years and it was finally here. Friends hugged each other, boyfriends kissed their girlfriends, moms wiped their tears.

I just took a deep breath before going into the large crowd to find my best friends, Jasper and Emmett. The three of us grew up on the same street and we'd been best friends since our mothers put us in the playpen together.

"Cullen!" I heard Emmett shout behind me and I turned around to see him barreling through the crowd. Even though he was the big, bad quarterback, he never hid his emotions, and when he finally reached me, hugged me so tightly I thought he cracked a rib. "We fucking did it, man! We graduated!"

"Fuck yeah we did!" Jasper laughed as he and his girlfriend, Maria approached us. They were perfect together and I wasn't sure how much longer Jasper was willing to wait to propose. Marriage came early in his family, his mom was only nineteen when she married his father, so it wasn't strange that he'd been saving up for her ring since he was sixteen.

"Fuck!" I shouted, just glad I could scream that word and not be scolded for by a teacher. It just felt so good to finally be free. "I gotta go find my parents or I'm gonna hear about it for weeks."

"We'll be here." Emmett assured me as he gave Maria a hug. I walked away and scanned the crowd for my parents, finally finding them in the back of the gym. Mom had a tissue in her hands still and Dad was holding her close to his side. Being their only some, I expected a lot of emotion from both of them. Mom walked over and hugged me tightly, maybe even tighter than Emmett had.

"Congratulations, baby." Mom cried as she cupped my face with both her hands. "You've done so well."

"Thanks, Mom." I blushed. She still babied me even though I hadn't really needed her since I was eleven. I was a boy, but I was more self sufficent at ten than most thirty year olds. Its just how it was. I was a fast learned and once I was shown a few times, I got the hang of it. I'd been playing fluent piano since I was nine years old.

"Carlisle, aren't you going to say something?" Mom asked. Dad was very involved in my life, but he was always in the shadows. He let Mom fuss over me, but I always knew what he was thinking. He was always proud of me and I always knew. Even if he just gave me a nod.

That's just how we were.

"Good job, Edward." He smiled as he hugged me. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered so only I could hear. I nodded and tried not to get emotional over it. It was just high school, it wasn't very hard. But, that was easy for me to say. I didn't have a photographic memory or anything, but like I saw, I read something once and understood it. I was in AP classes as a freshman while most kids weren't in them until junior year.

But, even though I was Valedictorian with scholarship offers to Stanford and Princeton for their pre-med program, I was headed to Boston University to pursue a teaching career. When I told people what I wanted to do, all they could do was stare at me. Dad was one of the top neurosurgeons in the country and Mom was a celebrated lawyer. But, they always told me to do what I loved and...I loved kids.

For graduation, we needed a certain amount of community service hours and the first job I got was at one of the nearby daycares when I was just a freshman. Being with the kids all week opened my eyes and I started requesting more and more hours at jobs where I'd get to work with kids. By junior year, I was set on having kids in my life all the time and set my eyes on teaching.

It's what I loved and if I had to live in a small apartment for a while rather than a five bedroom house, I'd be happy.

Kids were just my life and I couldn't really explain why.

I found Emmett and Jasper again and we all headed back to my place for a celebration and cake. It was great having all three families together again. As we got older, we usually didn't participate in the dinners our parents had together and it had been a long time since we were all together. I think the last time was Christmas Eve.

But, it was great. Emmett's Granmother and Whitlock's were second parents to me and I adored Emmett's little sister, Alex like my own and Jasper's older brother, Liam, taught me everything, just like he taught Jasper. The house was filled with laugher and noise again and I couldn't have asked for a better graduation night.

* * *

"So, when are you finally gonna fuck her?" Emmett asked, pointing to the blonde across the room. It was the end of school party at the abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Most of the senior class was there and even some juniors snuck their way in. He was pointing to Kate of course, the girl who'd been trying to get me into bed since sophomore year.

She just wasn't my type. I wasn't a virgin my any means, but Kate was the polar opposite of what I wanted. Emmett prided himself in his man whore ways, but I was proud that the only girls I'd slept with were my girlfriends. I lost my virginity on my sixteenth birthday to my girlfriend of one year and I was okay with that. I personally thought sex should mean something, but it wasn't like I was judging anyone for thinking differently.

But who knew where Kate had been and I didn't not want to wind up in bed with her. She wasn't really worth the time.

"Never," I sighed as I grabbed another beer. Jasper and Maria had disappeared to do God knows what, leaving Emmett and I alone. I loved him, but every time we were together he was only trying to get me laid. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Dude, you need to get laid." Here we go again. "You haven't fucked anyone since Bree and that was three months ago."

"I've been busy." I shrugged. It was true. With AP tests and finals at the end of the year, it was almost a good thing Bree and I broke up when we did. I barely had time to eat let alone time to spend with a girl. It was a mutual breakup and we were still one good terms. We just weren't in love.

"And then you didn't have sex for almost a year after you and Heidi broke it off."

"Heidi and I were together for three years, Emmett." I reminded him. It was true. I was madly in love with her and it killed me when I heard she'd been sleeping with Alec on the side while I studied. "Please, give it a rest."

"I hope you find someone at school." He told me. "I don't want you getting blue balls or anything."

"Just because you need to have sex every night to be satisfied doesn't mean everyone has to." I rolled my eyes and I could tell I'd struck a nerve. Committment was hard from him. His parents got divorced when he was nine and his mom dumped him and his sister on his grandma a year later. He told me it was pointless to get attached to someone if they were just going to leave anyway.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But sometimes stability is a good thing."

"Tell that to my drunk dad and dead beat mother." He huffed and stormed away. I saw him talking to Kate and rolled my eyes. Of course he was going after the girl he was going to try and hook me up with a few minutes ago. But, I ignored it and found our other good friend, Alex in the crowd.

Alex understood me. It was easy to get along with him and he never tried to hook me up with anyone. He'd had his heard broken a few times He didn't fuck random girls and believed in the same thing I did.

As much as I wanted to be able to just go off and have sex with a different girl every night, my parents taught me differently. My dad taught me women weren't a toy for us to play with whenever we want. And, my mom told me time and time again of the consequences of sex with random girls. Although she was highly successful now, she'd had a rough upbringing. She knew all about the consequences.

So, what they taught me stuck in my head.

I was okay with that.

"Where's Emmett?" Jasper asked as he buttoned up his shirt. I laughed at his rumpled hair and handed him a beer.

"He's pissed because I didn't wanna sleep with Kate." I sighed.

"He's still trying that?" He laughed. "What's up with him?"

"He's been acting weirder than normal lately." I shrugged. "I'm just glad he's coming to Boston with us. It'll be a good change of pace for him." Jasper and I were headed off to Boston University while Emmett was going to Lesley. I was very lucky to have my best friends coming to Boston with me. Most kids didn't have that chance and we swore to stick together like glue while we were in the city.

"A new city isn't really going to change him, Edward." Jasper shrugged. "The only thing that will really change is the girls there won't know how big of an ass he can be."

"He's not an ass," I defended. "He's had a rough life and I get it." I shrugged. "I just want him to amount to more than just the heartbreaker."

"Me too," Jasper sighed as we saw Emmett and Tanya coming out of one of the bedrooms.

* * *

The summer flew by and before I could even blink, it was August and the three of us were heading to Boston the next day. Our parents and Emmett's grandmother were letting us drive to Boston together while they followed us. Emmett had forgotten about our fight the next day and we didn't let petty drama ruin our last summer.

If we hadn't already been inseparable, this summer would have fixed that.

We spent the fourteen hour drive laughing, jamming, and eating. I think we forgot that our lives were going to change dramatically once we got there, but none of us cared. We just wanted to spend our last day of freedom doing what we've always done.

Goofing off.

But, after two days on the road, we finally drove into the city. The car hadn't been so quiet since we'd first learned how to drive and we had to pay attention and concentrate on the road. I looked over and saw Emmett's hands were in his lap and he was just staring at them and looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jasper staring blankly out the window. I was glad I was driving or else I probably would have lost it.

We met Emmett's Grandma near campus and he got out of the car and into hers. We had our goodbye back in Chicago and it wasn't necessary to do it again. We were going to see him soon...there was no need to cause a scene. Jasper and I headed towards Boston U, and it was starting to hit me.

Luckily, it was complete chaos moving in so I was distracted for a while. My roommate, Felix, seemed like a cool guy, but I was already regretting not rooming with Jasper. People told us time and time again not to because it would be good for us. And, I'm sure it would be. But, as I sat on my bed after my parents had gone to their hotel, I just wished Jasper was here.

The weekend passed by too quickly. We were in meetings and taking tours and we barely had time to breathe let alone explore.

"Well, this is it." My mother whispered as we stood at their car at the end of the weekend. I honestly didn't want them to leave, but I knew they had to at some point. It was my turn to be on my own, but I had no idea what to do. I was an only child, my parents and I had always been close.

"Yeah," I nodded as I stared blankly at them. I never realized how hard this moment would actually be when it came.

"Look, don't be afraid to call." Dad told me. "We'll always answer and it's normal to feel scared and alone."

"I know," I nodded. "I'll call. I promise."

"I love you, baby." Mom said as she finally let the tears fall. I smiled at her before giving her a tight hug. Once she let go, I turned to Dad and even he couldn't help himself. He was crying too. I gave him a tight hug and then, it was time for them to leave. I watched as my mom sobbed getting into the car and nodded at my dad before he got into the car.

I didn't stick around to watch them drive away, that would have driven me crazy. So, I ran back upstairs to the room and found Felix setting his computer up. He let me be for the night and by the time morning came, I was feeling better. This was a learning process, but I didn't have to do it by myself. Jasper was right down the hall and Emmett was only a few minutes away.

I could do this. I had to do this.

The first week wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Classes were pretty basic and I saw Jasper a lot more than I thought I would. I wasn't feeling homesick anymore and the people on my floor were all pretty awesome. I knew I'd made the right choice in coming here, even if it was a days drive away from home.

"Come on!" Emmett wined over the phone as I walked back to my dorm after my last class Friday afternoon. "Get Jasper and come to this party with me you wuss."

"Jasper's been in a mood lately." I sighed. Ever since he'd said goodbye to Maria, all he's done was sit with me while I did homework. It was getting annoying.

"Then come by yourself." He sighed. "I need at least one wingman tonight, and he can't do this for four years."

"Yeah, I know." I said. "But, imagine if you were in his position?" Maria had stayed in Chicago because it was too expensive for her to go out of state. I felt bad for him, I don't know if I'd be able to do it, but he needed to learn to go on without her. "I'll talk to him."

"You need to come even if he doesn't though,"

"I will. I swear." I told him and hung out. I finished the reading I was doing before going down to Jasper's room. He turned me down like I thought he would so I left him there. He had to get used to it, but I wasn't going to spend my Friday night with him while he sat there. I met Emmett at his building and we made our way over to the frat house.

"Excellent." Emmett smiled as he saw a group of girls walk past by us. I just shook my head at him, but I was determined to have a good time tonight. "Are you gonna even try to get laid tonight?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "We walked further into the house and found where the keg was being stashed. We got a drink and he continued his search for a hot girl to have sex with. After a while though, it was getting stuffy in the small house so I made my way outside for some fresh air. There were people already puking in the bushes and looking around, I knew this party was going to get busted eventually.

"Cai, I said no." I heard a girl whining, but I couldn't see anything. "Cai, no!" She cried and I walked over to where the voice was coming from. I looked over and saw a guy pushing a pretty blonde girl up against the house, pulling her top down.

"Hey!" I shouted at him as I ran off the porch. "She said, no!"

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy yelled as he laid off her and pushed me. "Get out of here, freshman."

"I'm going to call the cops on you if you don't leave her alone." I threatened. Dad told me too many horror stories of college girls coming to the hospital after a brutal raping. I was not going to let this happen to her. "And I'm not kidding."

"I'll deal with you later." He snapped at the girl and then slapped her before walking away. I wanted to chase after him, but I couldn't leave her alone. I turned to her and my heart just melted. Despite the large red mark on her cheek from where she was slapped, she was absolutely beautiful. She had blonde, curly hair and her skin was pale white.

"Are you okay?" I asked, even though I knew she wouldn't be.

"I think so." She nodded. "Thank you for standing up for me. Not many people will do that here."

"He shouldn't have been treating you like that." I whispered as I pushed the hair out of her eyes. Looking closely, I noticed that she had green eyes, just like me.

"That's not the first time it's happened." She whispered. "I just...I didn't want to deal with him in the morning."

"Have you reported him?"

"His Dad is the police." She whispered. "They won't do anything."

"But..."

"I'm Tanya." She cut me off. "I'm a sophomore here at Lesley."

"I'm Edward." I smiled. "I'm a freshman at Boston University."

"Oh, a big shot, huh?"

"The biggest." I laughed.


	3. Want You to Know

**Chapter Three: Want You to Know**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Bella? Sweetie?" Mom asked as she knocked on the door to the bathroom. I had been in there for over an hour, but I was just frozen. I couldn't stop staring at the plus sign on the pregnancy test I'd taken. My life was just turned upside down and the worst part was...the father was Jake. I hadn't slept with anyone since getting back from Florida and he was the only one all summer.

I was just a fling to him and he'd just changed my life forever.

"Just a sec!" I cried as I washed my hands and turned the door knob. "What's up?"

"Are you okay, Bells?" She asked and I bit my lip so I wouldn't start crying again. I handed her the pregnancy test because I couldn't even bear to say what was wrong. "Oh, sweetie." She cried and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Jake's the father, mom." I cried. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, sweetie." She sobbed. "I don't know."

"I should call Jake." I whispered as I lifted my head. As much as I hated the situation I was in, he was the father. Whether he wanted to be involved was up to him, but he had the right to know. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I wanted him to be involved. He didn't deserve it.

"What, Bella?" He groaned over the phone. It was the first time I'd heard his voice since August, which was three months ago.

"Jake?" I asked and I tried holding back the tears, but it wasn't working very well.

"I thought we weren't going to do this?" He sighed and I remembered then how much I actually hated him.

"I'm pregnant." I blurted out and there was silence. "And, it's yours." Silence. "Anyway, you don't have to be involved or anything but I thought you should know." Silence. "So, you can do what you want."

"How do I know your're telling the truth?" He asked. "How do I know this isn't a ploy to get me to be in your life again."

"Trust me, Jake." I seethed. "I would never want you in my life again."

"I don't get it," He sighed. "We used condoms."

"Condoms break." I shrugged. "You don't have to answer now, but I just needed to tell you."

"What do you expect me to do, Bella?" He asked. "I'm three thousand miles away."

"I don't expect anything." I told him honestly. "As I said before, you needed to know." I whispered. "Bye, Jake." I said an hung up the phone. I looked up and saw my mom standing in the doorway, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry this is happening, Bells." She whispered as she came over and brushed the hair out of my face. "But, we're going to be here for you...whatever it is you choose to do."

"I wanna keep it." I said instantly placing my hand on my stomach. I didn't realize how round it had been getting, but knowing that I was pregnant, I noticed it instantly. "I just couldn't imagine carrying him or her for nine months and then watching someone else raise it."

"I understand," She nodded as she kissed my forehead. I heard the front door open and I jumped. Telling my mom was one thing, but telling dad was a different story. He wasn't as understanding and to him, I was still playing tea party with my stuffed animals.

"Come on," She smiled. "There's no time like the present."

"But tomorrow sounds better to me." I smiled as we stood up. I took a deep breath as we walked downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen, stealing a cookie mom had made for after dinner.

"There are my girls." He smiled as he leaned in and gave my mom a kiss. He looked up and gave me a big smile, the same smile he gave me everyday when he came home. "What's wrong, Bella?" He asked, his smile dropping. "You look like you've been crying."

"Dad, you should sit." I whispered. "I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

**Five Months Later**

"I can't do this." I cried after fourteen hours of labor. The contractions had been getting closer together and more painful as it progressed, and I couldn't imagine going any longer. "Mom, I can't."

"You can, baby." She smiled as she held my hand tight. "Just think of that beautiful baby girl."

"It hurts." I wined. I was absolutely exhausted. It was a school day so of course, I'd been up since six o'clock. I had also gone into labor in the middle of sixth period to make matters worse. I wasn't just the pregnant girl, I was the pregnant girl who had to be rushed to the hospital after her water broke in the middle of AP English.

"You gotta do this, Bella." Dad told me. He had taken the pregnancy harder than I did, but he was there every step of the way. He was with me at every doctor appointment and he was the one who helped me settle on a name for her. "Because, I'm dying to meet her."

"Knock, knock." A cheerful voice sang as the door opened. I looked up to see Alice walking into the room. "How're you doing, Bells?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I told you to go home."

"I'm taking a personal day." She giggled. "I had to be here when she got here."

"Well, you might as well just go back to bed and go to school because she's never coming out." I cried as tears filled in my eyes again. I'd been crying for fourteen hours and if being in labor wasn't enough, I'd been crying through the entire thing. But, before anyone could argue, there was another knock at the door.

"Come in," I called and the door opened and I couldn't believe who was standing there. "Jake?"

"Hi, Bella." He said as he looked around the room. I could see dad's face turning red and mom just shook her head at him. He showed no interest in me or this baby before and I had no clue why he was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I tried sitting up in the bed.

"I heard you were in labor." He shrugged. "I tried getting here earlier, but the flight I originally got was canceled so I had to wait until later."

"How'd you find out?" I asked.

"I...may have texted him from your phone." Alice said sheepishly. "I didn't think he was going to show up, but I thought he might like to know." She said. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine." I told her. "You're not coming in the delivery room with me." I told him. "And, my family and friends get to see her before you do, but...you can stay to see her."

"Okay," He nodded. "Can I talk to you though?" He asked. "Alone?"

"No." Dad said. "I think you should wait outside. We'll get you when we're ready."

"Fine," Jake whispered as he turned to walk out of the room. "It's a girl?"

"Yeah," I smiled and I couldn't miss the big smile that appeared on his face as he left the room.

"The nerve of that kid." Dad sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

Three hours later and it was finally time to push. It was complete hell. I'd never been in more pain and I couldn't understand why woman actually had more than one kid on purpose. I think I might have broken my dad's hand I was squeezing it so hard.

But, when I heard that beautiful first cry of my daughter, everything was worth it. The weight gain, being called 'easy', and the seventeen hours of labor. It was all worth it.

"Congratulations, mom." Dr. Long cooed as she placed her in my arms. I looked down at her and cried tears of joy. She was so perfect and pink and then I understood why women had more than one kid on purpose. This was the best feeling.

I was wheeled to recovery with my beautiful baby girl. I just couldn't get enough of her and she was only thirty minutes old.

"Do we have a name for her?" The nurse asked.

"Ava." I smiled. "Ava Jane." I smiled, looking up at my mother who was biting her lip to keep from crying. They knew about the name Ava, but Jane was a complete surprise to them both.

"What a pretty name." The nurse smiled as she finished filling out the paperwork and left us alone. My parents took their turn holding her until Alice, Mike, and Rosalie came into the room. Alice was a natural, Rosalie looked like a fish out of water, and Mike just wanted to look at her.

Finding out I was pregnant was probably the scariest thing I'd ever dealt with. But, as I looked around and saw the people surrounding Ava and I, I knew I had nothing to worry about. I had people to help me, people to love us and I couldn't have been luckier.

Not many eighteen year olds can say that after getting pregnant.

"I think someone should go get Jake." I whispered after a while. As much as I hated it, I told him he could see her. I wanted to stick to my word.

"I'll go." Alice offered before giving Ava a kiss and leaving the room. Rosalie and Mike said goodbye and when Jake got to the room, Mom dragged Dad to get some coffee.

"You good?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, go." I smiled. Jake was standing in the corner of the room when she left and I just couldn't help but stare are him. "Why are you here? I mean, I haven't heard a word from you since I told you I was pregnant and now...you're here. Why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "When I got that message, I just kind of found myself driving to the airport. I didn't even pack a bag." He laughed. "Can I?" He asked. I hadn't even noticed how close he'd gotten.

"Sure," I nodded. He gave me a smile and reached into the bassinet. "Careful of her head." I warned and he nodded, gently sliding his hand under her small head.

"Wow," He whispered as he looked down at her.

"You're not going to be apart of her life." I told him. He looked up at me like he was confused of why I would say that. "You didn't want anything to do with me after the summer and you've shown no interest at all in her until now."

"She's my daughter," He argued. He was right. She was half his. Biologically. I didn't care at this point, he'd end up breaking her heart just like he'd broken mine.

"Yes, biologically." I said. "But, you haven't been here for her or for me and I don't want you in her life." I told him. I knew I sounded selfish, but until he carried a human inside of him, he couldn't argue with me. I had a bond with her and no one would break that. "When and if she's ready, she can contact you. I won't stop her if she wants to know you, but until then...you're a ghost to her."

"I'll fight this," He argued.

"And I'll just tell the court how you used me, knocked me up, and then gave me no help after you found out."

"Bella," He whispered.

"It's time for you to go, Jake." I heard my dad say sternly as he stood at the doorway. Jake was smart enough to know not to fight with him so he gave Ava a kiss on the forehead and reluctantly handed her to me.

"How does keeping a girls father away from her solve anything?" He asked before leaving. I looked down at my sleeping daughter and she was the only thing keeping me together.

"Your'e doing the right thing." Dad told me as he came and sat down on the bed. "You thought you could trust him and you couldn't. Ava would think the same thing and one day, he'll just disappear."

"But, what if he's right?" I asked. "What does keeping him from her solve? She'll just be heartbroken when she sees all the girls with their dads."

"Yeah, but what happens if he's an amazing dad to her one day, and then he gets a knew family?" He asked. "Honey, he can't be trusted and you're smart enough to know that."

"Then why do I have this gut feeling that I'm wrong?" I asked as Ava stirred in the blanket. I wanted her to have everything she ever wanted. I wanted to give her the world, but I was starting her life by taking away the most important man in her life.

* * *

"WELCOME HOME!" The crowd of people shouted as I walked through the front door to my house, three days after having Ava. I looked around and burst into tears. The doctors said it was normal for me to be overly emotional for a few days after having the baby, but I still felt like an idiot.

"Thank you so much." I sobbed as I hugged Alice. After hugging everyone, I went upstairs to put Ava in her crib. After I was positive she was fast asleep, I grabbed the monitor and went back downstairs.

"So, when did Jake leave?" Mike asked as him, Alice and I stood around the table with all the food on it.

"Yesterday afternoon." I sighed. "Am I doing the right thing?"

"Yeah," Rosalie smiled. "Hurting you was one thing, but if he would hurt Ava...that would be even worse."

"I just have this gut feeling..."

"Bella," Mile stopped me. "He isn't worth it. He'd be around for a while and when he got board, he would leave." He whispered. "Just like what happened down in Florida."

"Plus, it isn't like he was going to move all the way up here." Alice shrugged. "If Ava wants him, you can help her find him. Until them, just worry about her."

The afternoon was one of the funnest I'd had in a while. For the first time in a while, I was able to eat what I wanted and since I wasn't breast feeding, I was able to drink real coffee again. Being surrounded by people made me feel a lot better about having a baby senior year. Sure, I missed out on Spring Break down in California and I spent my free periods at doctors appointments and pregnancy books, but having Ava was the best thing that could have ever happened to me.

"Thanks so much for this," I smiled at my three best friends as they got ready to leave. I watched as they piled into Mike's car and went upstairs to check on Ava. I'd spent countless hours crying on my moms shoulder, fearing I'd be a bad mother and I wouldn't know what to do. But, just like she said, the minute she was born I became a mother and I just knew when she needed me and when she needed to sleep.

When I got into my room and walked over to the crib, her eyes were wide opened. She was staring at the mobile I had when I was a baby and she was just so perfect. I gently lifted her out of the crib and began walking around the room with her while mom prepared her bottle.

"You don't know just how special you are," I cooed. "Do you, baby girl?" I asked and I swear I saw her smile at me.

"It's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" Mom asked as she came into my room with the bottle. "Holding the baby that you created."

"Yeah," I sighed as Ava sucked on the bottle.

"You don't have to do what you said you'd do." She whispered as she played with my ponytail. "Jake can be involved."

"No," I argued.

"Bella, you want him to be involved." She sighed. "Deep down, you do. Because you know that this is his daughter too and no girl should go without a father."

"He broke my heart, how do I know he won't do the same with her?"

"He flew here to see her for the first time right after she was born." She reminded me. "If he didn't want her, he wouldn't have done that."

"How is it even going to work though?" I asked. "He's not going to move and I'm not going anywhere."

"You two will work something out." She smiled before kissing my forehead and leaving us alone. I finished feeding and burping Ava before rocking her back to sleep. As much as I hated to admit it, Mom was right. Ava deserved to have her father, even if I didn't want him in her life. So, when I knew she was asleep, I grabbed my phone and the monitor and headed up to the roof.

"Hi," He said once he finally answered.

"You can be apart of her life." I whispered. "But, I swear Jake if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you."

"I won't hurt her!" He argued. "I get it, I was a fucking ass to you but this is my daughter." He reminded me. "It's different."

"It better be." I told him.

"So, how do we do this?" He asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. When he decided to leave me alone after telling him, I was kind of relieved. I knew it was going to be a mess if you tried putting us together again after what happened. But, this needed to be done so we had to suck it up for our daughter.

For Ava.

"I have no clue," I shrugged.


	4. Takes Some Time

**Chapter Four: Takes Some Time**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I looked in the bathroom mirror one more time before shutting the light off and heading into my bedroom. It was my first day at Graham Hill Elementary School and saying I was nervous was a bit of an understatement. I was offered the job two years after graduating from Boston University and reluctantly took it. It was a great opportunity, but Tanya was staying in Boston. It was killing me to be so far away from her, but she insisted I go.

It was just how she was.

I argued that I was fine at the small school right outside of Boston. But, she was right when she told me that Graham Hill was better for me and my career. So, she helped me buy a small apartment, packed the boxes with me, and made the three thousand mile drive with me. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing I'd ever done especially since she insisted on postponing the wedding until she could find a job in Seattle.

The distance was killing me, but she was always there, telling me we'd be together soon.

I poured myself a bowel of Honey Nut Cheero's and turned the news on. Halfway through, my phone vibrated and I saw a FaceTime request from her. I muted the TV and answered the video call.

"Hey, handsome." She smiled as she came into view.

"Hi, gorgeous." I laughed.

"I like your tie." She giggled and I looked down to see it. It was the one she'd given me for my first student teaching job and I'd worn it for every first since.

"I miss you," I sighed, ruining her happy vibe. I always did this, but the second I heard her voice, I began missing her even more.

"I miss you too." She smiled. "But, I'm turning in more applications today so I'm being hopeful." She told me. "I want you to do this, Edward Please don't feel guilty."

"I can't help it." I shrugged. "I hate being away from you...summers were long enough."

"I know but this is good for you. This is a good job and you're going to go places." She whispered. "Good luck, baby."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I love you."

"Love you more." And she hung up. I finished my breakfast, brushed my teeth, and headed out the door. I made sure to get there earlier than I needed to be to get a good parking space and to find my way around the school. It wasn't very big, but I still wanted to know the place.

After finding my classroom, I made my way to the small faculty lounge to try and get some coffee. It was empty except a janitor and a guy a little older than me, sitting on the couch.

"You the new guy?" He asked as he looked up from his newspaper.

"That depends." I said. "Is being new good or bad?"

"Good." He nodded. "Very good."

"Then yeah, I'm the knew guy." I laughed as I poured myself a cup of coffee. When I took a sip, I made a mental note to make sure to take some with me the next day. "I'm Edward."

"Seth." He smiled. "Fifth grade."

"First." I told him. "How long have you been here?"

"Six years. It was my first job." He smiled. "And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. You'll love it here."

"I sure hope so," I sighed nervously. Seth went back to his paper and I headed back to my classroom. I'd been here on the weekend to set it up and as it got closer to Eight-thirty, I got more and more nervous. If this worked, which I was hoping it would, this would be my school for a while.

At eight fifteen, I heard the first bus outside of my window. I took a deep breath and waited for the new students to come through the door. They told me a lot of the first graders were driven to school the first few days, so I wasn't expecting any yet.

And then, one of them came running through the door. He was a lively little guy with a Ninja Turtle backpack and a Spider Man shirt. I couldn't help but giggle as he ran through the room. A man who I assumed to be his father, followed him in the room an apologized to me for his sons behavior.

"Come here, you!" The dad laughed as he scooped the boy into his arms and carried him over to him. "Tell your tears your name."

"Jason!" He giggled.

"I'm Mr. Cullen." I smiled, and he reached his tiny hand out to me, asking me to shake it. I gripped his small hand around mine and gave him a good shake. His dad only stayed for a few minutes to help him find his cubby and desk and then as more people started filing in, he left.

Jason ran over to another little boy in a Spider Man shirt and gave him a big hug. I assumed they'd met last year in kindergarden. I talked to the parents as the came in to drop their kids off.

And then, she walked through the door. I couldn't help but stare for longer than I should have. She was...breathtaking. She had long, wavy, brown hair with dark brown eyes to match. She was pale as porcelain and her legs went on for miles. I thought she was one of my coworkers, but then I noticed the little girl attached to her leg.

The only thing that was different between the woman and her daughter was her daughters skin was just a tad darker. But, the little girl was equally beautiful and I smiled at how much they looked alike.

"Excuse me," I said to a mother I'd been talking to. I don't know what I was doing. I was engaged and she was the mother to one of my students, but I couldn't help myself from gravitating towards her. "Hello," I smiled and then looked down at the little girl. "Who are you?"

"This is Ava." The mother answered as Ava hid her face from me. "It was the same thing last year and she was having fun in an hour so don't worry."

"Hi, Ava." I smiled as I bent down to her level. "We're going to have a lot of fun in the first grade."

"See, sweetie?" The mother asked. "Just because you have a boy for a teacher this year doesn't change anything. He seems just as cool as Mrs. Anderson did last year." She smiled as I stood back up. "I'm Bella."

"Edward." I smiled. "I mean, Mr. Cullen." I said and I could feel my cheeks warming up. "I'll give you two a few minutes." I told her and walked over to another couple and their kids.

When the bell finally rang, it was time for all the parents to leave and time to start a new year. Bella was right. Ava was fine after a story and was playing with the other kids within no time.

It had to have been the best first day of school I'd ever had, even counting when I was actually going to school. The class I had listened when it was time and nothing got out of hand when it was play time. I was feeling better that Tanya had literally dragged me out here for this job.

"Mommy!" Ava yelled as her mother walked into the room again. She'd had a good day, but I could tell how close her and her mother were. Bella didn't look very old, my age maybe so I assumed she was still a teenager when she had Ava. I also saw there was no ring on her finger, so I figured the dad was not in her life anymore.

"Hello again." I smiled at Bella as she hugged her daughter. "Ava did really well today. I thought you'd want to know."

"What does really well mean, exactly?" She asked as she set Ava down on the floor.

"She cried for a little after you left but when we got started, she was fine. Not a single tear." I smiled. "She didn't want to eat her snack, but other than that, no problems."

"You didn't eat your grapes, huh?" She laughed, looking down at Ava. "Well then you get grapes after school instead of the cookies Grandma made."

"But, Mommy!" Ava fought.

"Ava, you won't get cookies for a week if you throw a fit." Bella glared and Ava stopped instantly. "Sorry, my mother makes the best chocolate chip cookies and Ava's addicted."

"It's fine," I smiled. "So, will your husband be picking her up a lot or no?" I asked. I knew there was a sheet with who was allowed to pick Ava up sitting in my filing cabinet, but I was feeling quite nosy at the moment.

"I'm not married." She smiled. "Ava's dad lives down in Florida...we aren't together." She told me. "So no, it'll be me or my parents who pick her up. Did I put him on the sheet?"

"No, I was just double checking."

"Mommy, lets go!" Ava wined as she began pulling at Bella's arm.

"Well, that's my cue." She smiled. "Say bye to Mr. Cullen, Ava."

"Bye, Mr. Cullen!" She squealed as they left the room. I took a breath to compose myself as I walked back over to my desk. I felt guilty when I saw the picture of Tanya on my desk. I wasn't being fair at all and I needed to make sure I wasn't off flirting with single moms again.

The last child was picked up and I was finally able to go home. I packed up my things, turned the light off, and made my way to the staff parking lot.

"Cullen!" A familiar voice called as I neared the doors. I turned to see Seth jogging down the hall.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as he came to a stop.

"A couple of us are going out for a beer later tonight to celebrate the first day of school." He told me. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." I sighed, excited to finally get out of that apartment. Jasper and Emmett were still in Boston, trying to find a way to get out to Washington. "Which bar?"

"Here's all the information." He said, handing me a piece of paper. "I'll see you later."

* * *

"I can't believe you're finally here!" I squealed as I picked her up and spun her around. Tanya had managed to get a job interview at a small, but well known PR firm in Seattle. I knew she'd get the job in a second, but she was having her doubts. I was just glad she was here, it'd been too long since I'd seen her.

"Did you miss me or something?" She laughed as I peppered her face with kisses.

"Not at all." I said as I set her back down on the ground. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked. "See the city, go to my place, get something to eat?"

"See the city and get something to eat?" She asked as I picked her bag up and took her hand in mine.

"That'd be lovely." I smiled as I kissed her. Yeah, we were that couple that kissed and cuddled every chance we got, but I could care less. I was madly in love with her and I wanted people to know. It wasn't a crime to be in love and to show a little PDA.

When we got to my car, I put her bag in the trunk and opened the car door for her.

"Such a gentleman." She laughed as she got inside.

"Always." I smiled as I shut the door and walked over to my side. I drove her around for a while, showing her small little things I found when I moved here. But, as the sun began to set, I made my way over to the Space Needle.

"Good choice," She laughed as I parked. We made our way up to the door and I bought our tickets. After a few minutes of waiting, we were able to go up to the top. "Edward," She gasped as we looked out over the Seattle skyline and saw the sunsetting.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her shoulder. "Just like you,"

"I love you so much." She whispered as she turned around in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gently pressed my lips to hers.

"I kinda wish I knew I'd be moving to Seattle," I told her as we continued to look out over the city. "This would have been the perfect place to propose."

"Hey, I loved your proposal." She whispered. "It was perfect."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Don't get cocky now," She giggled. "I can't wait until we get married."

"Me too," I smiled.

* * *

I paced around my apartment as I waited for Tanya to get back from her interview. I had no doubt she'd get the job, but there was this annoying little voice in the back of my head asking what if she didn't get the job? Would she move out here anyway and wait or would we postpone the wedding even more?

Finally, I was able to sit down and begin grading the math worksheets I brought home with me. They got a check if they tried to do the assignment, so I was finished going through the quickly. At six o'clock, the front door swung open and she walked in.

"So?" I asked, jumping from my place on the couch,running over to her. "How'd it go?"

"I didn't get the job, Edward." She sighed, looking up at me with tears in her eyes. I hugged her tightly and just let her cry it out. I didn't understand why they wouldn't give her the job, but I didn't ask. "They said I wasn't what they were looking for."

"Then, you'll go and find a better place." I shrugged. "Or, you can just move out here while you're looking for a job."

"And be unemployed?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "You want me to be that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The girl who sits at home while the man goes and does all the work and makes all the money." She growled. "That girl."

"No, but I want you out here with me because I don't want to wait to get married anymore." I told her. "We've already postponed the wedding once, I don't wanna do that again." I said. "Tanya, I didn't propose to you so we could be engaged forever."

"But I'm not just going to sit here all day while your'e at work, Edward." She yelled. "I won't do it! I worked too damn hard in college to be the housewife."

"I'm just saying until you find a job!"

"And what if that takes two years?" She asked. "I have a perfectly good job back in Boston and I'm not leaving that to sit here!"

"What about the wedding?" I asked. "What if it does take two years for you to find a good job here in Seattle? We're going to wait that entire time to get married?"

"Maybe." She sighed.

"I don't want to wait that long, Tanya." I told her. "I want to call you my wife when I introduce you to people. I wanna start having kids...I wanna start a family." I explained. "And, the longer your in Boston, the longer it will be before we can do those things."

"We aren't having kids right after we get married." She reminded me. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, well I was thinking we'd be getting married in a few months and then in a year or so we could start trying." I told her.

"Only a year?" She asked. "Edward, I'm not a baby making machine and the second that kid pops out, I'm going to be the one stuck here at home with it."

"You want kids though!" I argued.

"Maybe I do," She shrugged. "But, after seeing how hard it is for some women to get back in the swing of things at work...makes me not want to have them." She told me. "I don't want that to happen to me."

"So, let me get this straight." I seethed. She'd never said anything about not wanting kids and I was fuming. "You don't want to have kids because of your career?"

"Yeah,"

"Kids are my job, Tanya!" I yelled. "I love kids and when I see them playing with each other...I want one of my own. I want one with you!" I told her. "You knew this from the beginning!"

"Then...maybe this was a mistake." She whispered. "Maybe we should...take a break."

"A break?" I asked in disgust. "You mean, call off the engagement?" I asked.

"We obviously want different things."

"We wanted the same things up until about five minutes ago!" I reminded her. "I can't believe you. You're giving up on us that quick?"

"I don't want to hold you back from having a family and I'm not leaving Boston anytime soon anyway." She told me. "This is probably best for us."

"Tanya," I whispered as she began slipping the ring off her finger. "Come on, lets work this out."

"There isn't anything to work out, Edward." She told me, putting the ring in my palm. "You'll find another girl who wants a family just like you do."

"I don't want another girl." I cried. "I want you."

"You want a family and a family is something I may never be able to give you." She said and walked out of the apartment.


	5. Only Other Choice

**Chapter Five: Only Other Choice**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Daddy!" Ava screeched as she saw the yellow cab pulling into our driveway. Even though we never went to court and I had full custody, Jake came to Seattle as much as he could. As much as I hated to admit it, he was an amazing father. He called everyday and when he had the chance, he FaceTimed her. She missed him when he wasn't here, but we made it work.

"Hold on, Ava." I called as she ran to the front door. I didn't like her opening it without an adult, even though we all knew it was Jake. I turned the knob and Jake stood there in his leather jacket like always when he came up north. "Hi," I smiled.

"Hey," He nodded before looking down at Ava who was giggling uncontrollably now. "Bella, where's Ava?" He asked. "This girl is too big to be my little Ava."

"Daddy! It's me!" She laughed as she jumped into his arms. Jake kissed her over and over again as they walked into the house. Dad made sure he had an extra long shift at the station today to avoid seeing him and Mom decided she had to go shopping three minutes before he got there.

They still didn't like Jake.

But, I sucked it up for my daughter. Ava was everything to me and if that meant I had to see Jake more than I wanted to, so be it. Ava pulled Jake through the backyard and to our garage. When I graduated from high school, my dad surprised me when he converted the garage into a little apartment for Ava and I. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give them their space.

I promised them we'd move out eventually, but I wasn't getting much at my retail job and feeding the two of us took up most of my paycheck. My mom told me it wasn't a problem and we would stay as long as we needed to, but I was desperately trying to pick up extra shifts. It was nice having my parents around so much to watch Ava, but as twenty five year old, I really needed my own place.

"Pappy gave me a new room for my birthday!" She screeched, even though we'd sent him pictures when it was done. Since I was there only daughter and Ava was their only granddaughter, she was spoiled rotten by my dad. I didn't mind though. He was able to give he what I couldn't. He was picking up my slack as a mom for lack of a better term.

"It's beautiful, baby." Jake smiled. "Did you pick the colors?"

"Yep! Pappy took me to the big paint store!" She giggled. "Can we go get ice creme?" She asked. She was a big ball of energy and she didn't talk about the same thing for more than thirty seconds. Dinner was always interesting.

"You need to do your reading worksheet first, kiddo." I told her as Jake was about to say yes. "But, the sooner you finish, the sooner we can go get a treat."

"Deal!" She laughed as she pulled her Hello Kitty folder from her bag. She settled as the small desk Dad built her and got to work.

"Sorry, but it won't get done if we go out now." I shrugged. "and school comes before treats here."

"I wasn't arguing with you, Bella." Jake snarled. "Would you just relax?"

"Don't start, Jake." I sneered. Even though Jake was an amazing father, we still didn't get along. When Ava wasn't around, we were usually fighting about something and most times I was with him, I questioned why I let him back into my life.

But, then I saw the way he looked at our daughter and I knew I did the right thing. Ava idolized him and we didn't see him much. I didn't have to put up with him a lot and I dealt with him while he was here usually.

"Done!" Ava said as she ran to give me the worksheet. I checked it over and gave her a high five. Everything was correct and it was time for dinner and ice creme.

Once Ava was sound asleep, Jake called a cab to head over to the small hotel near our house. He wasn't welcome to stay in the guest room and there wasn't any room for him in the garage. Once he was gone, I settled down on the couch with a glass of wine to start another _Friends_ marathon before bed.

The next day, Jake showed up to the house bright and early since Ava begged him to come with us to drop her off at school. When he walked into the kitchen, Ava ran right up to him, Dad left the room, and Mom focused on the paper. I hated that we couldn't just be a family, but he ruined things for us.

"Mr. Cullen!" Ava called out happily as we walked into her classroom. Edward turned and smiled at me and when he noticed Jake, he raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Cullen! This is my daddy! He's visiting us!"

"Hi," Edward smiled as he shook Jake's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too man." Jake nodded as he looked around. I rolled my eyes at how dumb he was sometimes, but got a grip when I saw Edward smirking at me. Ava hugged both of us before running over to one of her friends and we left when we saw she was okay.

I drove Jake back to his hotel before going home to get ready for work. Thankfully, the store owner was Rosalie's mother so she was very willing to work with Ava's schedule so I never really missed anything. There was only two days a week I couldn't pick her up from school, but my mom and dad always subbed for me.

"Hey, Bella!" Rosalie called from the back of the store. She didn't work here full time, but her and her mom were close. She was here a lot and was a big help during the holiday season.

"Hi," I smiled as I set my bag under the counter. "So, Jake got here last night."

"Yeah?" She asked. She hated Jake more than my parents did and sometimes she scared me with how angry she got with him. "How long is her until?"

"Saturday night." I shrugged.

"I just wanna kick him right in the crotch." She shook her head. "Have I told you that?"

"Multiple times." I laughed. "But, sometimes I can't really hate him. He could have left me alone with her and she could be fatherless."

"Yeah, but it just sucks that he's her father."

"Maybe, but even though he's a dick to everyone else, he is good to Ava and you can't deny that." I sighed. "Even I can't deny that."

"At least he's good to someone." She laughed as the front door bell dinged.

Tuesday's were my short day so I was able to get out of there in time to go home before getting Ava at school. When I pulled into the driveway, Jake was sitting on the front steps and I tried not to roll my eyes when I saw him.

"What, Jake?" I sighed as I unlocked the front door. "I have to go get Ava in a few minutes and I wanted to get something done before I left."

"I need to talk to you about something." He sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked. I just hated dealing with him.

"I want Ava to come spend the summer with me and my parents." He told me and I had to say, he had guts for even asking me that.

"No," I said flatly. "No way in hell is she spending all summer with you."

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know how to be a parent." I sighed. "You see her for a week when you're here and most of the time, you just play with her."

"I'm a good dad, Bella." He argued.

"Yeah, but you don't know the first thing about being a parent, Jake. It's more than buying ice creme and playing Barbies."

"I know that."

"No you don't!" I fought. "So, no she isn't coming to Florida for three months." I told him before turning to walk away.

"I'm her father, Bella!" He yelled as he grabbed my arm. "If you don't let me do this I'm going to fucking court!"

"Fine and they'll agree with me." I said. "Let me go."

"No!" He yelled. I tried fighting him, but he was a lot stronger than me and I was stuck. "Let me have my fucking daughter!"

"Fuck off, Jake!" I yelled and then, he pushed me up against the wall, pinning me there. "Jake! Jake stop!"

"She's my kid too!" He yelled.

"If you think I'm going to let her stay with you now you're fucking crazy!" I yelled and then he slapped me. It stung like hell and I could tell there would be a mark. But, he didn't stop there. He banged my head against the wall a few times, and my head was really starting to her.

"Jake!" I cried as tears began spilling out of my eyes. "Jake, stop!" I cried, but he didn't stop. He continued to hit me and bang me against the wall. Finally, he brought his fist up and hit me right in the nose and I screamed in pain.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard dad yell as he tackled Jake to the ground. I brought my hand up to my nose and I could feel blood trickling down to my mouth. I tried moving to get myself a cloth, but I was stuck where I was. I saw Dad putting hand cuffs around Jakes wrists before he came over to me.

"I need an ambulance at 387 Wood St." He said into his microphone. "Come on, Bells."

"Ava." I whispered. "I need to go get Ava."

"Shhh, I'll call your mother."

* * *

"Hi, Mommy!" Ava giggled as she climbed up onto the hospital bed with me. Luckily dad got there when he did and the only serious damage Jake did was break my nose. "Nana said you had an accident."

"Yeah, baby." I smiled. "I'm okay, though. My nose just hurts a little bit."

"What's this?" She asked, touching the white strip on my nose. I tried not to flinch at her touch, but it was really tender at this point.

"It's going to help Mommy's nose heal, sweetie." Mom said as she walked into the room.

"Thanks for picking her up." I smiled as Ava laid down on my stomach.

"Of course." She sighed. "The doctor said you could go home now."

"Well, what about J.A.K.E?" I asked.

"Your father is taking care of him." She told me. "Don't worry about it." She said, but I couldn't help it. I knew Jake wasn't a great guy, but I never thought he'd resort to violence. He was never going near Ava again and if he tried, I'd have him arrested for endangering a child.

After signing all the paper work, Mom helped me into the clothes she'd brought for me and I took Ava's hand in mine. I drove us home and Mom told me she'd take care of Ava while I got cleaned up. I got up to my room in the garage and just let the tears flow.

Even through everything we'd been through, I never in a million years thought he'd hit me. I thought I was the limit for him since I was Ava's mother. I was never more wrong. I hated myself for letting my guard and letting him into Ava's life. He didn't deserve what I did for him and I gave him the chance anyway.

After pacing my room for a while, I grabbed my car keys and told my mom I needed to get out. I drove around town before I turned into the stores parking lot. I walked in and saw Rosalie was still there.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked as she came out from behind the counter. "Bella, what happened?" She asked again after I didn't answer her.

"Jake wanted to have Ava stay with him all summer and I told him no." I told her. "And he got really...really pissed off."

"He hit you?" She seethed. "I'm literally going to kill him now."

"My dad's taking care of him." I told her. "I just...needed some space. Ava's asking all these questions and I can't tell her the truth but I don't wanna lie to her either."

"He was really that dumb and asked if a seven year old could stay with him for three months?"

"Yep."

"What a turd." She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. Rosalie texted Alice and she sped over right away. She babied me for about twenty minutes before insisting we come over to her apartment for a little girl time. I called Mom and asked how Ava was doing and she told me to go have fun.

When we got to Alice's, she poured the wine as Rosalie called for pizza. It had been a long time since I hung out with just them without Dora in the background or Ava hogging them all night. She loved Rosalie and Alice more than me sometimes, but I was okay with that. They were like their own little daughter and I was so lucky to have friends like them.

Just as I was taking my third slice of pizza, my phone rang. I excused myself and went outside and sat down on the front porch.

"What's up?" I asked.

"He's going back to Florida tonight." Dad sighed. "He got someone to bail him out."

"Oh," I sighed. I knew it wasn't going to take much to get him out, but I thought it'd take longer than a few hours.

"I told him he wasn't going near you or Ava again and if he tried I'd arrest him." He explained. "I'll get a restraining order."

"We need to make a court date." I sighed. "I don't want him to think he can just apologized and be able to see her again."

"Okay, honey." He said. "How're you feeling?"

"My head hurts, but I'm fine." I told him. "Mom's with Ava. I went to Alice's with Rosalie for a little time alone."

"Have fun, baby." He said and hung up the phone. I was putting my phone back in my pocket when I heard a familiar voice say my name.

"Bella?" He asked and I looked up and saw Edward standing there.

"Hi," I smiled as he helped me stand up. "What are you doing here?"

"I live in the building." He laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"My best friend lives here." I told him. "What floor?"

"Five." He told me.

"She lives on two." I told him.

"I missed you today...you didn't pick Ava up." He said gently. "Are you okay?" He asked as his eyes bugged out of his head. I was confused for a minute before remembering I had a white cast on my nose.

"I'm a bit of a klutz and I broke my nose." I lied. "It's no big deal though." I smiled sheepishly. "Have you always lived here?"

"For the last few months, yes." He smiled.

"I got the beer, man!" A guy with curly brown hair laughed as he walked over to Edward. He stopped when he saw me and gave me an awkward smile. "Sorry, didn't know you were talking."

"It's fine." Edward said. "Jasper, this is Bella. She's the mother to one of my students."

"You have a kid in the first grade?" Jasper asked before Edward elbowed him in the gut. "Sorry,"

"Bells, you okay?" Alice asked as she emerged from the building. "Hi," She waved when she saw the two guys standing there.

"Alice, this is Edward. He's Ava's teacher." I introduced. "And this is..."

"Jasper." The other guy said as his cheek turned pink. "And you are?"

"Alice." She giggled. "Come on, Bridesmaids is just starting." She said and bolted back inside.

"I should go, we're having a girls night." I told them as I turned to go back up the stairs. "I'll see you later, Edward."

"Bye," He called as I went inside. I walked back up the stairs and tried taking deep breaths. I had sworn off men and Ava's teacher was not the guy to get back in the swing of things with. But, I knew the second I got inside, Alice would start hounding me so I braced myself.

"He was really cute." Alice gushed before I'd even shut the door. "And his friend...even cuter."

"You can have both." I sighed as I sat down next to Rosalie. "Can I have another Sprite?"

"Bella, do not change the subject!" Alice squealed. "He is really cute."

"I heard you the first time," I rolled my eyes. "And he's Ava's teacher. Nothing is going to happen...even if I hadn't sworn off of men nothing would happen."

"You've got to get over this sworn off men thing," Alice wined, crossing her arms. "I know what Jake did, but that isn't a reason to punish yourself for the rest of your life."

"I have Ava, she's all I need."

"And she's precious." Rosalie butted in. "But, it's going to get lonely, Bella. And you've always wanted a big family."

"Things change, guys." I sighed. "Can we just drop the subject? This day has been bad enough."

"Fine." Alice sighed. "But, I didn't see a ring on that cute teachers finger."


End file.
